Lost
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "Well, I saw this light and then I got lost and then I heard singing and then I found Blaine." Kid!Klaine


**Lost**

**Author's Note: Hey dragon, you're not alone, you've got a home, and that makes you totally awesome!**

**...Besides that...I hope that you enjoy this story! I know that it's been written in many different ways and it's not that original of a plot, but I hope that you like it, anyway. Please make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

"Hey, kiddo, your mom and I need to have a talk, alright?" Could you wait out in the hallway for a little bit?"

"But I wanna stay with you!" Six-year-old Kurt protested in a high voice as his dad pushed him out gently into the hall. Once there, he placed his small hands defiantly on his hips and gave Burt Hummel his best grumpy look.

"Aw, come on, bud." Burt said, reaching over and tickling his son's sides until he giggled and squeeked in protest. Burt chuckled as well, but the mirth didn't quite reach his eyes. "It won't take long." After making sure Kurt was seated in one of the chairs, the father took a deep breath, unaware of the watchful blue eyes behind him, and entered the hostpital room once more.

Kurt looked down at his shining shoes. Both of his parents were so sad all the time and he didn't know why. His mommy was sick, but she was gonna get better. The doctors were gonna fix her because that's their job. Not that Kurt liked them very much.

No, he didn't like this hospital that smelled like his grandmother's house and looked like a big white maze. He didn't like the people with their serious faces and still clipboards. He didn't like the paintings of flowers on the walls.

_Real_ flowers would have been prettier.

Also, Kurt did not like the hospital chairs. They were big and hard to sit on. His feet didnt touch the ground and his back didn't touch the back of it unless he leaned really far. And, this little boy had nothing to do. His Disney Princess colouring book was left in his mommy's hospital room...and he wasn't allowed in.

So, of course, when Kurt saw the mysterious light at the end of the hall, he got up off the uncomfortable chair in curiousity. Then, he looked uncertainly towards the door that his dad had entered. He didn't wanna leave...but he was so bored...and what was that light? Kurt wondered if it was anything like Alice following her White Rabbit down the Rabbit Hole. The boy didn't really like Wonderland, but in some ways he imagined it would be better than the silent and sad hospital room.

So, Kurt ran down the hallway to investigate the light.

It ended up being a reflection of the sun off of a metal grate, and he didn't end up in Wonderland after all. Then, Kurt saw something down the adjacent hall that looked like it could be a real flower...but it was just a ribbon. Then, he made a wrong turn trying to find his way back.

And then little Kurt Hummel found himself to be very lost.

All the rooms looked the same, except for the ugly purple numbers on the doors, but Kurt couldn't remember the number on his mom's door. All the pictures looked the same, no doors were open and no one was around.

Kurt began to cry.

He really didn't want to be lost forever in the hospital maze. He looked and listened hard for any kind of salvation to no avail. Kurt was very upset and didn't know what to do. Then...he heard it.

Somebody was singing.

Kurt perked up and listened, following the sound to take a right turn into another hall. He, himself, loved to sing. His mommy would sing with him sometimes, too, and she had the prettiest voice. His daddy would sing occasionally, but he wasn't very good. Kurt liked it when he sang, anyway. However, this wasn't his mommy or his daddy singing at all.

Wiping away the salty tears on his face, Kurt hesitantly glanced into the slightly-open door that he ended up at. He recognized the song as 'Part of Your World' from _The Little Mermaid_. However, the singing stopped as soon as his sniffling was heard by the person inside.

"Hello?" The voice from inside the room was young and curious, "Who's there?"

Biting his lip, the lost little boy walked fully into the hospital room to find a boy about his age sitting on the bed. He had curly black hair, inquisitive hazel eyes, and his left arm had a cast on it. "Hi!" he grinned when he saw Kurt in the doorway. One of his front teeth was missing. "I'm Blaine! Who are you?"

Kurt shuffled his feet, "I'm Kurt," he whispered.

"Kurt," Blaine said happily, "Do you wanna come colour with me?"

Nodding his head after a moment of deliberation, Kurt moved slowly forward until he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the crayons and the Power Rangers colouring book strewn on the sheets and scooted forward until he was sitting beside the other boy. He pointed at the book. "The red one's my favorite," he stated.

Blaine quickly reached over with his good hand and grabbed the red crayon. "You can colour him, then!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "My favorite's the blue one and I'm almost done."

Kurt smiled back and they coloured in silence for a moment. There was only the sound of crayon on paper until Blaine started humming the same song as before. Kurt liked the sound of his voice. Then, the pale boy spoke up, "Blaine, you gotta stop bouncing on the bed; I can't get his helmet."

"Oops, sorry!" Blaine looked over, "Wow, that's really good!"

"Thanks," Kurt blushed, then pointed at the other boy's left arm. "How did that happen?"

Blaine poked at the cast happily. "I fell out of my treehouse."

"Oh no!" Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little," he admitted, "But Cooper called my mom and she got me to the hospital right away."

Kurt looked up in curiousity, "Who's Cooper?"

"My older brother."

"Oh," Kurt looked down at his lap, "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

Blaine laughed and nudged him, "You're lucky!"

Kurt examined the white cast on the other boy's arm. "It looks weird," he said.

The curly-haired boy giggled, "Yeah, I look like an astronaut! I tried jumping around like one but Mommy said that I have to stay still because there's too much gravity for an astronaut in a hospital room." Kurt nodded in solumn agreement and Blaine continued to ramble, "It felt really weird when they put it on. Like they were smearing tuna on my arm and then it hardened..."

"Eww!"

"Yeah, it was kinda gross." Blaine said, tapping a rhythm on the hardened plaster. "But it's gonna help my arm heal, so..." Kurt was about to reply when Blaine seemed to think of something, "Hey," he said, "What are you doing here? You don't have a cast or anything."

The taller boy looked down at the green crayon on the blanket, "My mommy's sick. I come here almost every day."

"Oh," Blaine looked like he didn't know what to do, then figured it out. He brought his un-injured arm up and around the other boy's thin shoulders and hugged him close, like his mommy did for him when he was sad. "I'm sure it's gonna be okay, Kurt."

The boy sniffed and leaned his head on Blaine's curls. Kurt was a little bit taller than the other boy. "I hope so," he said, "Because I don't like seeing Daddy all sad all the time. And I want mommy to come home again."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, because his mommy did that too, and Kurt giggled. Blaine liked that sound better than the sniffling he had heard before. "Why were you crying before?" The hazel-eyed boy asked, "You know, when you were outside the door."

"I got lost."

It was that moment that Cooper Anderson walked into the room. "Hey, squirt, have you seen a kid around-" he started to say, then turned around and saw them, sitting on the bed together in a mound of crayons. "Oh. Of course. Figures," he said, then went back out into the hall to yell, "Mom, he's in here with Blaine!"

Blue eyes met hazel as the two boys looked at each other, and then Linda Anderson came into the room, "Oh, Blaine," she chastized her son, "This boy's parents have been worried sick!"

"But he was lost and sad and then he came into my room!" Blaine explained, "His name is Kurt. I like him, mom."

Linda sighed, "Alright, dear, it's okay, but we have to get Kurt back to his daddy now."

Burt Hummel entered the room looking stressed, but then his eyes found his son on the bed and his expression smoothed out into relief. "Oh, thank God," he said, moving over and picking up his son, "Don't you do that to me again, kiddo, I nearly had a heart attack!" He smoothed down the collar of Kurt's blue shirt, "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Well, I saw this light and then I got lost and then I heard singing and then I found Blaine."

Kurt pointed at the boy with the cast and Blaine grinned his gap-toothed smile both Hummels. "Hi, Kurt's daddy." He said cheerfully.

Burt gave a smile to the kid, "Hello, Blaine," he turned back to Kurt, "Now, you gotta say goodbye to your friend, alright Kurt? Your mommy wants to see you."

Kurt nodded and Burt set him down on the floor so he could scamper over to the bed. "I hope your arm gets better fast!" he said, poking at the cast.

"Thanks," Blaine said, then thought of somehting. He struggled over the colouring book with one hand, then managed to tear out the page they had coloured together. "Here, you keep this, okay?"

Kurt smiled and returned a kiss on Blaine's cheek, "Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt!"

Blaine didn't need to stay in the hospital very long, but sometimes he would beg his mom to take him there to visit his new friend. Burt and Elizabeth grew fond of the boy as Kurt and Blaine's friendship grew.

And then Elizabeth passed away. The Anderson family sent flowers and their sumpathies, but Blaine himself was over almost every day to hold and comfort Kurt. Burt was glad that his son had Blaine because he wasn't sure if he, in his grieving state, could be there as a father to Kurt like he should.

But, gradually, the gaping wound of her absense became a scar and they could finally cope. Kurt and Blaine remained best friends through Elementary and Middle School, but it wasn't until High School that they became a couple on top of that. They had rough patches, but pulled through with the help of the other, like they always had.

And, with Blaine by his side, Kurt Hummel never experienced the helpless feeling of being alone and lost ever again.

**Author's Second Note: Was that ending okay? I'm not that big of a fan of it, but I thought this story needed some sort of closure. Anyway! Let me know what you thought! I need something happy to read about because (SPOILER) Cassandra Clare broke up Malec in City of Lost Souls, so I am very upset and I needed me some kid!Klaine to make me happy. Hope it made you happy, as well! Never take life for granted and get all the enjoyment you can out of every moment! ...There's some inspiration for the day...shut up, Patricia.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**

**...I'm a vegetable?**


End file.
